


Sloppy Seconds

by cheshirejin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Obsessive Behaviour, Queer Het, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku follows his captain everywhere like a man obsessed, even at the brothel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Seconds

He walked into the room with its thin mat walls and billowing layer of smoke clinging to the ceiling. As far as cheap Rukongai brothels go this was one of the cheapest. It wasn’t like his captain to waste time or money on frivolities. If he wanted to get his rocks off he found someone who would do the job and took care of business without any fuss or bullshit.

Madarame Ikkaku looked around; the girl was still sprawled nude on the bed. She was breathing which was a good thing, since he had on occasion had to revive a whore after the exposure to such raw, crushing spiritual pressure. This one was stronger than most, she was already beginning to stir. He drew closer to her as she lay there with her long black hair pooled around her, watching as her dark eyes opened and focused around her, as she shook her head to clear it. He could sense his Captain Zaraki’s energy still clinging to her like a foggy presence with a life of its own.He kneeled beside her on the bed, silently disrobing as she watched, letting her come to realize she had more work to do.

He couldn’t quite bring himself to feel pity for her. He never could get past his envy of these bitches to feel much for them. He leaned close inhaling deeply breathing the fragrance of his captain’s sweat lingering on her skin. The scent made his blood pound in his veins. He imagined Kenpachi Zaraki with all of his raw strength and violent nature lying on top of her as he thrust in and out of her with powerful strokes; the muscles in his arms and neck chording as he snapped his hips forward again and again.

A raw deep hunger within Ikkaku awakened. It was a dark, gaping maw that would never be filled. He would never have his captain’s sweaty, muscular body pinning him down as he thrust into him. He would never hear his voice moaning in pleasure, or feel his breath hot against his skin as they twined together in heat and ecstasy. He was resigned to the fact that he would never taste his skin or feel those sharp, white teeth nip at his in return. However he did know what it was like to thrust himself into the whore Kenpachi had just used, reveling in the feel of his captain’s fresh, warm spunk covering his own member within the confines of the woman he had just fucked.

It was as close as he was ever going to get toward fulfilling his yearning for his captain’s physical affections. It was a dirty little secret, one that no one else knew about. He pumped in and out of her slowly, enjoying the feel of her tight cunt and the slickness that was his captain’s unknowing gift to him before he could no longer hold back. With an animalistic grunt he finished. Once he was dressed again he left a few extra coins on her pillow before leaving to head back to the squad he lived for, to follow the captain he loved.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000yqqb/)

 


End file.
